Skins In Hogwarts
by tooobsessive
Summary: Skins in Hogwarts in basically a crossover because Skins the United Kingdom TV show and the book/movie Harry potter. I use the characters in skins and the setting of Harry Potter. It's not all the way finished. But I hope you enjoy c:


**Skins in Hogwarts**

It started at Platform 2 and 9 quarters. Emily and Katie Fitch were starting their first term at Hogwarts. Muggles walk around them searching for their train. Katie and Emily has been looking forward to this day ever since they found out they were wizards. Their dad was against them going to Hogwarts because, he was a muggle and their mum was a wizard but, he's coping.

"Katie, what are you doing?" Emily says as Katie pokes the wall.

"I'm _trying_ to see if we hit the wall or go through it and I'm sure we don't go through this brick." Katie says as she pats the brick wall.

Emily gently shakes her head, looking around. _I wonder if there are going to be any people I know. Knowing Katie I'll be alone most of my year._

Suddenly a bleach blonde, tall girl bumps into her. "Oh, sorry", the blonde girl says. Katie looks at the blonde girl and walks off. Emily recognizes her from her past school. Her name is Naomi Campbell. Emily kissed her and Katie got upset. Because of Katie getting upset, she told her that Naomi kissed her. So Katie hates her.

Emily smiles, "Oh its fine".

Naomi looks her from head to toe, smiles, and asks, "Don't I know you?".

Emily nodded and answered, "Yeah, we went to Secondary School together".

"Ah yes, the girl that kissed me and told her sister that I kissed her, fun." Naomi says and smirks.

Katie gives her mum a hug and ruffles her little brothers hair. "Its time to go Emily, leave your little lesbian friend and lets go."

Emily and Katie get their cats and run through the wall.

"Hm. Softer than I thought it would be." Katie says as Emily rolls her eyes.

They board the train and look for somewhere to sit. Naturally Katie goes and sits with a Hispanic-looking boy. Emily goes into a compartment and sits down next to a boy with a frog. He looks at her and says, "Hi I'm JJ Jones!.. Sorry was that too forward? Ugh my mom says I'm too forward when I'm talking to pretty girls, I mean um-"

Emily cuts him off, "its okay JJ. I'm Emily. Is that a frog?" She giggles.

"No, It's a toad. But, he's very jumpy." JJ hands the toad to Emily and it jumps out the compartment and into the halls.

"NOT AGAIN!" JJ exclaims and runs after the toad.

Where's Katie you ask? Well she's flirting with that Hispanic boy.

"Man you're quite fit", Katie says and she twists her hair around her finger.

"Thank you, so are you" The Hispanic boy says.

"What was your name again?" Katie asks, blushing.

"My names Freddie McClair. Yours?"

"Katie Fitch" Katie gently tugs on his lip.

Freddie gets up and moves to a different compartment and ends up with Emily and JJ.

"Hey JJ", Freddie says, sitting next to JJ.

"How do you two know each other?" Emily asks.

"Secondary School" They both say as a guy with short blonde hair walks in.

"ELLO MATES! Are you excited or what?! I'm ready to see how many hot babes I can bang within a week" The blonde haired guy says.

"Well hello Cook", JJ says. "What's up mate?"

"Nothing much, going and flirting with as many girls as I can" Cook says as he winks at Emily.

Emily squirms uncomfortably, then Naomi walks in and sits next to her.

"Hey redhead, mind if I sit here?" Naomi asks.

Emily smiles, "No, not at all"

Cook slides in next to them and puts both of his arms around them. "What about a threesome?"

Both Naomi and Emily push him onto the floor. "Never in your lifetime, mate" Naomi says.

Suddenly the train stops and all you can see is water and a little castle in the distance.

"ALL FIRST YEARS OFF THE TRAIN AND FOLLOW HAGRID." says an old women in her 60's.

All the first years get off the train and line up outside. Professor McGonagall took roll call

"Katie And Emily Fitch" "Here, here!"

"Freddie McClair" "Here!"

She eventually took all of the first years attendance and Hagrid, the gamekeeper led them to the boats.

"4 in one boat, please"

JJ, Freddie, Emily, and Katie rounded into the boat. Naomi started into the boat but, of course Katie gave her, her famous glare and Naomi backed off and into a boat with some giggling, cackling girls.

They eventually get into the castle and take their seats. It's time to sort the first years into their houses and introduce the teachers.

"Hello, I am Professor Dumbledore and I am the Headmaster here at Hogwarts. You each are expected to follow the rules or you will be sent home and never to return back to Hogwarts. Now time to introduce all of your teachers.

Professor Binns, McGonagall, Sprout, Snape, Slughorn, Quirrell, Lupin, Lockhart, Hagrid, Flitwick, Caretaker Filch, and Professor Burbage.

Now time to sort you into 4 houses. Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw."

_"I hope I do not get into the same house as Katie." _Thought Emily.

Eventually, the first years got sorted and it was time for the groups sorting.

"Katie Fitch!" Professor McGonagall yelled.

Katie ran up there and sat down while McGonagall put the sorting hat on top of her head.

"Hmmm... Very conniving, clever, and stuck up. SLYTHERIN" The sorting hat said.

Katie pranced over to the Slytherin table.

Now it was Emilys turn to get sorted. She was shaking because, she didn't want to get sorted with her sister. The reason she didn't was because, they are 2 completely different people, she gets that they're twins but, Emilys nicer, sweeter, and more to herself. And, Katie is stuck up, conniving, and very clever. Katie criticizes Emily and controls her and Emily does not like that. But, what can she do? She's the older one and in charge.

Professor McGonagall calls Emily to the sorting hat and, places it on top of her head.

"Hmm.. Brave, smart, and misunderstood.. You are definitely not like your sister. GRYFFINDOR." The sorting hat announces.

Emily sighs with relief. The sorting hat has realized that she wasn't like Katie.

Emily walks over to the Gryffindor table and starts to eat her fruit.

Now it's Freddie's turn and he isn't ready.

"Freddie McClair!" Professor McGonagall yells.

Freddie awkwardly walks over to the sorting hat as McGonagall places it on his head.

"Hmm.. brave, clever, and very loving.. GRYFFINDOR!" The sorting hat announces.

Freddie sighs with relief because, he knows someone in Gryffindor. As Freddie turns around, a beautiful girl catches his eye. She had piercing blue eyes, the kind you could swim in, and black raven like hair. It was pin straight. "_God she's beautiful." _Freddie thought. He walks over to her and smiles, sitting down next to her. She turns and smiles at him.

"Names Freddie, yours?" Freddie asks.

"Effy." She says as she winks and turns around.

"Naomi Campbell!" McGonagall yells.

Naomi walks over to the sorting hat, rather confidently.

McGonagall places the hat on top of Naomi's head.

" Hmm.. smart-ellic, smart, and brave.. GRYFFINDOR!" The sorting hat announces.

Naomi walks over and sits next to Emily. Emily starts to turn red and Katie looks at her, shaking her head disapprovingly and acting like she's going to puke.

Everyone gets sorted.

Emily, Naomi, Freddie, and Effy are in Gryffindor.

Katie and Cook are in Slytherin.

And JJ is in Hufflepuff.


End file.
